


Black lines

by Ellezaria



Series: Dragonbros [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, One Shot, Post-How To Train Your Dragon (2010), Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), References to Depression, but some damage is already done on hiccup, depressed hiccup, do not copy anywhere else, i mean he's trying his best to be a good parent, so hiccup's feelings about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Hiccup needs some time to process the events of HTTYD
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Dragonbros [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Black lines

**Author's Note:**

> This might sound OOC, but *shrug* I love my angst, people.  
> This takes place almost a week later after httyd1 ends.

Hiccup is sitting on his bed, idly sketching in his notebook. The stump of his leg is healed, but it is sensitive when it rubs against the material of his prosthetic.

During breakfast Stoick had wanted to talk about that fateful day. About disowning him, capturing his best friend away, loss of his leg and the subsequent transformation of their culture. But he was not ready. 

Hiccup wasn’t sure when he would be okay talking about it. It was a lot to take in and he was trying his hardest to process it.

But Stoick _had_ disowned him. Stoick had refused to listen to him. He had cast him out.

The sketch became messier, blurrier, tears pooling in Hiccup’s eyes.

Stoick might never have come back from Hellhiem’s gate. Then Hiccup would have lost Toothless forever.

The charcoal pencil broke. The sketch turned into a chaos of black lines. Smudging from the tears landing on it.

Perceiving Hiccup’s distress Toothless bounded over to him. Hiccup just melted onto his warm body, sobbing against him. Toothless purred to help comfort him.

Some moments later there was a knock on the door and Stoick entered carrying a tray with food.

The silhouette of his father shone against the light from outside the door. ‘ _You’re not my son.’_ echoed in Hiccup’s mind, bringing back ugly memories.

He clutched his dragon tighter, “I don’t want to see him right now.” Hiccup whispered tearfully into Toothless’ shoulder.

Toothless curled his tail around Hiccup protectively, snarling at Stoick.

Startled, Stoick took a step back. He looked stricken. This was definitely not a good time to talk with his son, it seemed. He put up one hand in a peaceful gesture. “I am just going to keep this here son,” he placed the tray on the table, “um… I’ll be downstairs. If you want to talk.”

As soon as Stoick shut the door, Hiccup visibly relaxed. “What am I going to do Toothless? Will I be alright?” He felt as if he would drown.

Toothless licked Hiccup’s cheek and purred comfortingly as if to say ‘it’ll be okay.’

Hiccup hugged the dragon more firmly. He might start drowning, yes. But he’d always have Toothless to fly him out.

**Author's Note:**

> i might post a fluff piece after this, idk i'll see  
> hope you all are well <3<3  
> if you have other ideas like these tell me in the comments!
> 
> check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/59795002#workskin) of this fic where i talk about my thoughts and the process of writing it!


End file.
